


Next of Kin

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: convergence [4]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Grief, informing someone their daughter was killed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Storm has to inform Magneto on Genosha that Wanda has been killed
Series: convergence [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843024





	Next of Kin

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Next of Kin

“Storm what are you doing here?” Charles Xavier her mentor said clearly surprised by her appearance. She knew he was worried she would discover the identity of the man he was sharing a house with. She saw Callisto arriving obviously to help keep the secret of Magneto’s return.

“I need to speak with Magneto on an urgent matter,” She said watching them exchange shocked glances. “Please before he finds out some other way I have bad news concerning his daughter to share.”

“I’ll get him,” Callisto said and left the room. She was left alone with Charles Xavier the man who she once trusted more than any other. Now she wasn’t so sure he had kept Magneto’s survival a secret from her and the X-men and it bothered her more than she would have thought.

“Hello Storm,” Magneto said as he returned with Callisto. “You have news about my daughter.” She hoped she was up to the challenge the older Rachel had warned her that this could cause him to return to his war on humanity.

“I am sorry to say that Wanda was killed several hours ago,” She said and braced herself ro the explosion of rage it was not long in coming. She was flung back into the wall by his anger and she saw every metal object bending in response. Charles wheelchair was flying apart as he fell to the ground.

“Who has done this,” He demanded angrily. She could tell that he would kill them all without thinking if someone didn’t calm them down. “You will tell me who has killed my daughter so I can make them pay.”

“Erik calm down let Storm speak,” Charles said reaching out his hand toward his friend. “I know you are in pain but letting your rage harm your friends and allies will not bring her back.” She wasn’t sure she agreed with being called a friend or ally of Magento but he seemed to be calming down.

“Speak quickly Storm I want to know everything that happened.” He said the anger still visible in his eyes. She knew how well she explained things to him would determine his fate from here on out. She took a deep breath and began to explain.

The End


End file.
